


The Sea Ring Of Legend

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue Stone Ring, Death, Gen, Pirates, Short Story, mermaid, picture prompt, side character death, side characters death, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: To be set free.Picture prompt: Blue stoned ring





	The Sea Ring Of Legend

It slipped from her hand and onto the desk as she fell over the railing of the ship. She glided through the air before sinking into the sea, while the blood from the wound in her chest stained the water red, joining the blood of the countless other bodies that had been pushed, thrown or had fallen overboard by the pirates, but not until most of them had been searched and stripped of anything valuable.   
  
But the ring had been missed as its bearer had fallen overboard the instant she was stabbed in the back and died without a sound.  
  
It slid sideways as the ‘Lucy Lou’ lurched the mast crashing into the sea tearing gigantic holes into her side causing her to scream with pain. The wood splintered and groaned in protest until with the sound of a whip crack the ropes still binding the mast to the ship broke. They whipped throw the air hitting one of the pirates smashing his ribs to smithereens as he screamed in pain.   
  
The ship lurched upright again, causing the ring to slide sideways and bump into the hand of a pirate as she bent down to pick up a dagger embedded in the ship. She turned slightly at the touch (sliding the dagger back into its sheath under her right arm as she did so) before picking up the ring gently and sliding it into her pocket.  
  
The pirate rose gracefully already running towards the railing of the ‘Lucy Lou’ yelling to the other pirates to ‘abandon ship’ just as the air was filled with a dull roar as water poured through the holes in the ship racing to fill the lower levels below deck. Pirates came streaming onto the deck as they fought to keep above the rising water, racing towards the railing as they flung ropes towards the ‘Black Dragon’ that glided alongside the ‘Lucy Lou’ as she continued to sink slowly towards the ocean floor.  
  
When suddenly the ‘Lucy Lou’ lurched jerkily as with a crash the cannons broke free sliding across the deck to plunge into the water tearing massive holes into the deck as they shifted. When suddenly with a scream of splitting timber the ship tore apart.  
  
The pirate cried out trying to find a foot hold as the deck buckled underneath her feet.  
“Max!” One of the pirates threw a rope towards her. Max tried to grab the rope but missed as the deck gave way beneath her and she plunged into the ice cold water.  
  
The impact as she hit the water left Max breathless, while the cold felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her. She struggled towards the surface as her limbs began to feel like lead weights dragging her down, it required all of her strength just to keep going. As she tired her hand slipped almost of its free will into her pocket as the ring slipped onto her finger.  
  
Suddenly the cold vanished, and she could breathe easily again except only now she was breathing water. As she glanced down at herself she realised that her legs had vanished to be replaced by a tail covered in what looked like sealskin and was as soft and smooth as velvet. Her clothes had also vanish and been replaced by a sort of corset.  
  
  
She flew throw through the water gracefully with barely a flick of her tail as she marveled at its strength, gazing with wonder at the watery world around her as joy filled her heart to bursting.  
  
She turned in the water examining the ring closely, a thin band of silver with a silver flower on it a small diamond set into each of its many petals surrounding the heart of the flower a beautiful sapphire remembering a legend she had heard long ago.  
  
The legend had been about the first pirate to roam the earth who had made a ring. A silver band to represent the oceans surrounding the world with a silver flower with eight silver petals and a small diamond set in each representing the eight pirate lords surrounded by ocean and arranged around the very thing they hold most dear to their hearts a beautiful sapphire called ‘the heart of the ocean’. The legend went that the ring would be found one day by one who loved the ocean as much as the first pirate and that the ring would claim them as its true owner.  
  
Max smiled she had finally become one with the thing she loved most.


End file.
